Sleep
Every player's house contains a bed, which is interactive. The player has an energy bar shown at the top of their screen. If their energy bar is at 0, they can interact with their bed by sleeping in it. After sleeping in the bed, the player's energy is restored to the top and they will be unable to sleep in the bed immediately after. The player's energy bar will decrease by slight ammounts depending on how active the player is. The player can once again use the bed once the energy bar is depleted. Dreaming There is a chance the player will have a dream each time they use the bed. During dreams, a number of different random events could happen- including: The player encounters a unicorn and can receive dream water or unicorn horn dust, and possibly a quest. Dream water is water purified by a unicorn horn. Either ingredient is valuable and can be used in hatching baskets or in spells. The player encounters one of their dandipuffs who has the power to visit a players dreams due to having a hatching basket with dream water in it. The dandipuff's bond will raise each time this event occurs. It can also collect dream dust in its fur which can be harvested and used in magic, baskets, etc. The player may receive 'premonitions' that provide cryptic hints that could lead the player closer to the locations of certain rare items. If these are random, they are considered a bonus quest, but the player can also take dream potions (made from dream dust and dream water) where they can receive hints as to where specific objects may be on the island without having to have this random event. The player may have a nightmare that leaves them in a cold sweat. Their energy bar becomes only half full. In rare circumstances, they may awake to find dirt under their fingernails as if they had gone out digging for someone in their sleep. The player can either keep this dirt to use in spells or baskets, or use the dirt in the dream potion mentioned above to reveal the location of the hole they dug to find out what was in it. (Could be the diary?) The player could dream about something random and silly that has little effect, if any at all. Possibly one that says 'you had a most pleasant dream last night, if only you could remember what it was. Nonetheless, it left you with a warm and fuzzy feeling. Today feels like it could be your lucky day!' (increases players luck as much as a weak good luck charm until player sleeps again) "This is what happens when you go to bed on an empty stomach... You dreamt of all manner of bizarre foods! Feeling inspired, you jot down a new recipe. (Gives you a random dream specific recipe, if player has them all the recipe part won't be mentioned) You dreamt about (random select) and (random select). You're not quite sure what to make of it... (Most likely to happen) You feel fully rested, but slightly disappointed that you cannot recall a single dream. (Also common) Category:The Player